


Red for Courage, Red for Love

by LadyBrooke



Category: Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot | Snow-white and Rose-red (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Rose Red wears red dresses, and while she flinches away from danger, she always returns if it’s important enough to be worth her courage.





	Red for Courage, Red for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt " Snow White and Rose Red, red for courage, red for rage".

Rose Red wears red dresses, and while she flinches away from danger, she always returns if it’s important enough to be worth her courage.

And this bear is, because he is cold and covered in snow, and Snow White is giving her sad looks that ask for her help.

Rose can refuse her sister nothing, so she looks at her red dress (for courage, for love) and walks forward to help her sister beat the snow off the bear.

Eventually the bear laughs and jokes with them, and she forgets the courage part of red, and focuses on love instead.

_

The prince is enraged. He might be a bear now, but he has more honor in his paw than this dwarf does, to try and trade two girls to be eaten by a bear in exchange for his own life.

Red is for rage, and red is the dwarf’s blood as it spills from his body.

The prince feels the bear skin fall away, and his own body returns, and he smiles as he approaches Rose and Snow.

“Red for courage, red for love,” he says, looking at one and then the other.

“And red to rescue us,” Snow adds.


End file.
